So Much More Revised
by VegatesNAI
Summary: Goku catches an illness common among Saiya-jins..until one night he's visited by Vegeta.Why?To cure him, of course!When Goku finds out he's pregnate,his entire world begins falling apart piece by piece.Despair settles in.there really so much more left?
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hello, and greetings! Some of you may remember me as Vegates-Sama, the lonely little eleven year old girl who was posting on the site prematurely. Yes, when I was posting here, I was only eleven years old.  
  
Some of you may remember some of my stories, such as, " Trench Coat", "Cherry and Blueberry", and, "Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning" to name a few of the most popular.  
  
I know I've been a really crappy author. I started posting on FF.net when I was too young. I abandonned you all and quit writing for almost a year. The truth is I myself was deserted by the person I love dearly. And, you know who you are, if you're reading this, I'm still wondering where you went.  
  
So, *coughs* enough with the sadness. The good news is I'm back, and I'm thirteen now, so I can legally say, " HEY! I'm thirteen and I have every bit as much as you do to write here".  
  
This fic was by far the most successful I've ever had, and it's one of my personal favorites. It spans almost twenty conplete chapters, and it wasn't even near finished when I stopped writing fanfics.  
  
So, here's the deal: it's been revised, brought back to life with new grammatical improvement. The first two chapters were lost, probably deleted on accident, so I've completely re-written them, including the lemon.  
  
SO... I'm back. Let's all cheer for that. I know some people are booing me too, but hopefully I can show them that I've improved my writing skills.  
  
I'll be posting chapters as quickly as possible. It won't take much time to improve the grammar mistakes, so I'll update fairly quickly. The new chapters will begin once I get to chapter 22 or so.  
  
I'M BACK!!!!!  
  
-Doodle9, or, as you all know me best, Vegates Sama.  
  
I've never felt like this before. Sure I've had a cold once or twice in my life, but I was a healthy person. Heck,probably the healthiest person on Earth, considering I was Saiya-Jin and all. Why now? What's wrong with me?  
  
It feels like I'm on fire. It hurts, and I'm restless. I can't get any sleep, and the only relief from the burning feeling is the cold sweat that drips down my forhead. Tossing and turning, every position I lie in feels like the uncomfortable one.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It had gradually grown worse over the days. His temperature had been increasing at an alarming rate and there wasn't too much that would help it. ChiChi had been taking care of him for awhile, but he felt bad that ChiChi practically waited on him hand and foot.  
  
Was this a fever? Or combustion? Of course not. This was nothing like any fever he had had before and spontanious combustion was just rediculous, he didn't believe that for a second. It was very different from any virus he'd had before, and he had a feeling that if he didn't do something soon, it might go on for far longer than welcome.  
  
He felt sore all over now. It was the third night of it. Finally, that night, he had to cry out, " Chi Chi!!"He needed some kind of help, or he feared that he might. . . he could die.  
  
Dammit, now that he and ChiChi had started sleeping in separate rooms on opposite ends of the cottage, he wished they hadn't. The fact was, ChiChi had kicked Goku out of the room because of his snoring habbits and had been forced to now sleep in the Ox King's guest room.  
  
Finally ChiChi rushed in, garbed in a white nightgown. Goku felt bad for waking her up at this time of night. It was probably 1:00 by now.  
  
"Goku-san, what's wrong?"ChiChi asked, standing by the bed looking anxiously down at Goku who gripped the sheets. The sheets were cold but it did no good, the fire was coming from the inside.  
  
"I'll take your temperature."ChiChi suggested, seeing it as the only way to find what was wrong with her husband. At first, she thought it was only a fever, but after three days of having it she knew it was getting much,much worse.  
  
ChiChi reached over the bed and fetched the small glassy thermometer from the small nightstand beside the bed. Goku put it in his mouth, and they waited. At the appointed time, ChiChi took it out of his mouth and jumped with surprise, fear in her dark coal-like eyes.  
  
" 105!!??" ChiChi screamed. In her distress she dropped the thermometer on the cold wooden floor. Goku sighed sadly and flopped back against the pillow, his breath heavier than ever now. It felt almost hard to breath.  
  
" We need to get you to a hospital!" ChiChi exclaimed, but she was quickly silenced by Goku's rapidly shaking head.  
  
" Goku-san..? Don't be an idiot!! Do you want to die??"  
  
" ChiChi, I'm a Saiya-jin. I'll be alright."  
  
At this, ChiChi's eyes filled with tears," That's always your excuse," she said, " Just because you're a Saiya-jin, you think you're invincible?? What about the heart virus?? What if you've caught it again??"  
  
Goku felt to tired to argue with her. But he wasn't going to a hopsital. Somehow he knew that, even though it was painful, he had gotten this plague for some kind of reason. Whether it was good or bad, whether he was going to die or pull through it, that's how it was.  
  
Besides... he felt as though, even if he went to the hospital, he somehow knew that this was coming from the core of his being, and that wasn't just something commonly caught.  
  
ChiChi's face looked twisted up with fury. She kicked the thermometer across the floor in frustration.  
  
" Have it your way!"She yelled," See whether or not you'll want to go see a doctor tomorrow when it gets worse! Just because you're a Saiya-jin doesn't mean that you're invincible!!"  
  
Goku had already lied his head down against the pillow and pulled the covers far above his spikey head when he heard the door slam angrily behind his wife.  
  
Afterwards, he thought silently of what her last comment had been. It was scary to think about... could this really kill him? Could he just fall asleep and die because of this thing? Maybe his instincts were wrong..  
  
He sat there for a long while, trying to get himself to fall asleep. It was probably 1:35 or so when he heard his window creak, making a loud noise.  
  
At first he thought nothing of it. The house creaked and squeaked everywhere, it was so old. But he was proven wrong when he felt a gust of wind as the window was completely opened. Damn. . . why hadn't he locked it??  
  
He stayed quiet, ready to defend himself. But he was so weak. The fever had taken everything out of him, and now that he thought clearly about it, he was probably too tired and worn out to do anything to defend himself.  
  
He stayed quiet, his eyes wide as he heard the loud foot steps of the perpetraitor against the hard wood floor. Oh Kami... he knew those foot steps. They were engraved in his brain. If only if he could remember..  
  
Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder from beneith the comforter. He flinched. The touch was astoundingly gentle.  
  
" Kakarot." The voice said, in that deep, rich tone that Goku now knew deep inside his subconcious.  
  
" Vegeta?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EEEEAAAHHH! R&R! I hope you all enjoyed the improvements. I'm not galloping back on a golden horse, mind you. I know I'm back on the bottom rung of fanfiction.net, but if you guys can re-read my stories and see them for what they are now, not what they were two years ago, then we'll get along just fine. I hope you enjoyed it ^__^ send me any constructive critisism you want! 


	2. Visions

AN: uhh, hi! Umm, I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does. I know that's supposed to have it's own little section, but, ah, well, I'm too lazy to hit the Enter key.  
  
In this story, you might notice that I'm making Vegeta alot more.. well... devious. Devilish. Notorious. Any of those words could describe him. I'm having him act like the real Vegeta, and I'm trying to stay completely in character with him. I'm not too sure about Goku, though.  
  
Oh, and just so you know, Gohan, Yamcha, Goten, and Trunks will all have major roles in this story. ^__^  
  
Uhh, I'm not nearly as horny as I used to be.. so the lemon has been toned down quite a bit. I realize that it's not about the sexual thing that makes sex sex, as fun as it is, but the spiritual thing between two people who love each other. But, ehh, now that I think about it, do Goku and Vegeta really even like eachother at this point of the story..?  
  
Umm, I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I really can't write lemons well anymore. I just don't like writing about intercourse. Implication of sex is fine with me, but, well, if you want the actual raunchy intercourse, go find a PWP and IMAGINE what's happening in this story if you want. ^_^ I'm sorry, lemon fans, that's how it goes. You can hate me all I want. Learn to like a story for the story, not the sex, and then I might respect you as one of my readers!  
  
Sooooo.............enjoy..? I guess?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stayed quiet, his eyes wide as he heard the loud foot steps of the perpetraitor against the hard wood floor. Oh Kami... he knew those foot steps. They were engraved in his brain. If only if he could remember..  
  
Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder from beneith the comforter. He flinched. The touch was astoundingly gentle.  
  
" Kakarot." The voice said, in that deep, rich tone that Goku now knew deep inside his subconcious.  
  
" Vegeta?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" It is I," Vegeta said, far away from Goku's small world under the covers. Goku stayed silent. He didn't know what to do or what to say; why was Vegeta here all of the sudden?? This wasn't Vegeta's usual behavior; sneaking into people's bedrooms at night.  
  
" I thought you were asleep," Vegeta said, sounding somewhat disapointed, but masking it well with a grim little smile; of course, Goku couldn't see it, curled up under his bed sheets. However, Goku could still feel the prince's steely gaze, burning at him under the bed sheets.  
  
Vegeta's face fell as he waited for a few moments; then he cocked his head to the side slightly and smiled devilishly.  
  
" Why don't you come out of your hiding place, Kakarotto?" He said in a soft tone. Goku could sense Vegeta's hand reaching for the rim of the sheets, about to yank them off.  
  
Goku took a deep breath, and tried to sound as defensive as possible, "Vegeta...." He warned, his voice muffled from beneath his protective shells.  
  
Neither of them spoke for a moment. Then, Goku felt a heavy weight press upon him from underneith the covers. Vegeta was lying ontop of him, pressing into him slightly. Not enough that it would hurt. Then he felt his arms wrap around him.  
  
Goku felt his cheeks flush at the contact. It didn't matter whether it was Vegeta or ChiChi. Any smooth, gentle contact like that would make you blush too, wouldn't it?  
  
" Kakarotto," Vegeta said in a completely fake-sounding pouty-voice, " After all these years, you still have no clue how I feel for you..? "  
  
Goku head was swimming with questions. He poked his head out from the covers, keeping them covering up to his nose.  
  
" What the hell are you talking about???" Goku questioned. Vegeta had now began lying on his side, his elbow propped against the matress, his head propped against his palm. His other hand rested on his curved waist. His eyes were fixed intently on Goku's.  
  
Vegeta wasn't wearing a shirt, which showed off his muscular yet slender build. His skin was dark olive, and his hair was a pitch brown color.  
  
Goku persed his lips, then said," In case you haven't noticed, I'm sick as a dog! Unless you wanna feel like shit for three days, you'd better stay clear of me."  
  
Vegeta just stared at him, and he stared back. Then Vegeta licked his lips and leaned over to look Goku deeply in the eyes.  
  
" We share the same illness," Vegeta stated, grinning broadly. Goku just stared at him in utter confusion. As far as Goku could tell, Vegeta didn't seem to be feeling ill. Then again, Vegeta didn't always barge in people's rooms at night. He was sure acting strangely.  
  
This seemed to be the most awkward moment in Goku's life. He didn't know anything to say. Usually he might brush something like this off. But not tonight.  
  
" Here, let me feel." Vegeta said. Goku immediately blushed dark red.  
  
" What?!" Goku mumbled out, but Vegeta was already leaning over him. Vegeta framed Goku's face gently with his hands and leaned over slighty, so that their foreheads were touching.  
  
'so that's what he meant,' Goku thought. He silently laughed to himself. ' I knew Vegeta wouldn't try anything like that. He's got two kids and a wife, anyway.'  
  
Vegeta and he sat like that for a spell before Vegeta drew back, but only a centimeter, so he could look into Goku's eyes. Then Vegeta said, " Has anyone told you that you have an unbelievably beautiful face?"  
  
Goku pulled back, his eyes wide. Then, in frustration, he flopped down again in a lying position facing away from Vegeta. He yanked the covers over himself.  
  
" I know this is just one of your immature attempts at humor," Goku said," I'm not buying. Just go home. I don't want to see you right now, or ever."  
  
This made Vegeta angry," Do you want me to prove it to you, Kakarotto? Just like I have proven it so many times?"  
  
Goku frowned and waited for Vegeta to continue.  
  
" Here. Let me elaborate," Said Vegeta. He leaned over Goku's side, and began to kiss him gently. Goku felt his groin- and his entire body- tense up. Vegeta; his lips were on fire.  
  
Suddenly Goku felt some part of himself that would have resisted this break away. Shatter. And far, far in the back of his subconcious, he knew that he was now permanently Vegeta's.  
  
The two men were now sitting up now, Goku sitting cross-legged, Vegeta sitting with his legs beneath him. Vegeta clutched Goku's shoulders and brought him closer as they began to plant soft kisses against eachother's warm lips.  
  
Goku felt his eyes slide closed as Vegeta poked his tongue inside his. Vegeta's tongue began to caress Goku's rapidly, their lips parting every-so- often. Goku felt his whole body shudder.  
  
Goku's head felt cloudy as he and Vegeta's lips finally separated. He barely noticed when he was shoved against the mattress, his night shirt unbuttoned.  
  
Vegeta leaned down, placing his face in the groove of Goku's slightly sweaty neck. He went down, feeling the warmth of Goku's feverish body.  
  
"Kakarotto... you're so warm.."  
  
" Vegeta, I..."  
  
Goku felt his groin tighten as Vegeta took one of his nipples into his mouth, licking at it like a kitten.  
  
" Vegeta!" Goku cried, still in a sort of dazed confusion. His fever was raging. He could barely see straightly infront of him. Vegeta was towering over him.  
  
"Shh. Hush now."  
  
" But...." Goku breathed out. His breathing was getting harder as they got deeper into the intimacy. This wasn't normal.  
  
" Be quiet." Vegeta said suddenly, in a darker, harsher tone. Goku could do nothing as Vegeta shoved him back against the bed.  
  
He was so confused. His mind was swirling. One blurry image of Vegeta doubled, then trippled, then became one, and then split again. He barely noticed as Vegeta removed his boxers and entered him harshly.  
  
Pictures swam through his mind, quick as lightning, replacing eachother over and over again. He couldn't tell what they were.  
  
One was of a large spaceship that looked to Goku like some terrible monster. Another was of a man in a dark coat that looked similar to Goku, inside the ship. Then there was a sharp flash of a different saiyan man's face. He had brown hair, and a sharp widow's peak. He was garbed in royal clothing, and he was smiling down warmly at.. someone. Then the vision of a dark, hollow cave out in some kind of wilderness. Then all of the pictures were whiped away, and Goku's mind was filled with the sounds of people screaming, their voices filled with hoarse pain.  
  
Who knew what these visions were..?  
  
Something in Goku began piecing itself together again.  
  
As if the effects of Vegeta's sort of hypnotism over him was almost over, he stared up at Vegeta with almost fearful searching in his eyes. Vegeta looked down at him, almost disapointed.  
  
He... he was scared..  
  
" Ve-Vegeta!" Goku cried, now fully aware of what was happening. He was having sex with Vegeta. But why?? How could he have let it happen??  
  
Goku could taste a strange, liquid substance in his mouth. It tasted salty and smokey. He'd never encountered it before. He had it all over the canines of his teeth. Afraid to swallow, he tried to keep from choking on it.  
  
" What happened?" Goku asked, searching Vegeta for answers.  
  
" Shhh. . . Kakarotto.. let me finish. . . "  
  
Before Goku knew what hit him, Vegeta leaned down and sank his teeth into Goku's neck. Goku held in his urge to scream.  
  
Goku's eyes became even wider as he looked up into Vegeta's face as Vegeta lifted away," Are you a vampire???" Goku asked frantically.  
  
Vegeta looked triumphant, and at Goku's words, looked as if he would burst out laughing.  
  
" No," Vegeta said. Vegeta pointed to his neck. To Goku's horror, there was a large bite on Vegeta's neck, bloody and gashed. Goku put his hands over his mouth, and in his surprise, accidently swallowed the bloody substance in his mouth.  
  
"I did that to you??" Goku asked, muffled behind his hands.  
  
Vegeta nodded. Nude, he stood from the bed to retrieve his clothes. Bewildered, Goku sat up and stared at Vegeta as he dressed.  
  
" What were those pictures?"  
  
Vegeta turned around, startled by Goku's voice. He just stared at Goku coldly.  
  
" What 'pictures'?"  
  
" You know what I'm talking about," Goku said, getting up from the bed swiftly, despite how weak he felt, " Those people, and-- the spaceship. Who were they??"  
  
They stared into eachother's eyes for a long time, before Vegeta bent down and retrieved Goku's boxers.  
  
" You'd better get dressed before that onna comes in here asking what's been going on," Vegeta said, " and if you tell her what transpired, well, I'll be forced to exterminate you. . . ."  
  
Goku felt a twinge of disgust. If normal circumstances, Goku would have taken a threat like that lightly. Goku could obviously defend himself against Vegeta if this was on normal terms, but it wasn't. Goku was as weak as a child now.  
  
Goku swallowed, a cold sweat beginning to form on his brow from all of the activity," . . . . . h-hai, Vegeta." Goku finally said.  
  
Vegeta grinned broadly, reached over, and ruffled Goku's matted, sweaty onyx hair," Good boy," and with a far more ferral smile, he sneered," Get well soon."  
  
Goku watched as Vegeta jumped out the window again, and began to float through the nightsky back to Capsule Corp.  
  
Goku ran to the window to watch him leave. He mind was swimming. So much had happened, he felt sick. And he felt worse than he had before Vegeta's visit. He felt like he might faint any minute.  
  
Goku sighed and put his boxers back on. Then he slipped back into the covers, like the entire experience had never happened. He could still smell Vegeta's husky scent all over his bed. He sensed that he wouldn't get any sleep for a long, long time.....  
  
AN: How'd you like?? Yah, I know I suck at lemons. But the lemon wasn't the point!  
  
*gasp* what were all those funky pictures Goku-san saw?? You'll just have to find out. I know this is taking a wild turn away from the original story I wrote, but I promise it'll get more like the old one around chapter three or-so.  
  
BYE Review pweeease! 


End file.
